Tomboy Bella
by xxvivixxluvsxxvampsxx
Summary: Bella is a tomboy,but dresses dark. the cullens move in next door. Alice & Edward Cullen, Edwards a punk. & when edward & bella meet... they hate each other. well bella hates him, but does he her?
1. Introductions

BPOV

Ok so let's get this over with my name is Isabella Marie Swan, I like Bella. I have a brother whose name is Emmet. He is a year older than me. And then my best friend is Jasper Whitlock Hale. I like his sister but we're not all that close. I am single like Jasper but Rose and Emmet are dating. Rose would be Jasper's sister her full name is Rosealie Lillian Hale, but she likes Rose.

Right now I am racing Emmet down a hill. I didn't really hurry 'cause I am better than Emmet, yeah vain I know but still, I looked behind me to see that he had crashed into a bush and a terrified look on his face, so I naturally just looked ahead of me and saw a pile of boxes I just sped up and crouched a little and started pushing myself with my left leg. When the boxes came a little bit closer I jumped into the air my board flipping underneath me, over the boxes. I landed on my board and kicked the edge of it and caught it and tucked it underneath my arm.

"Bella, I have to admit that was awesome, but..." Emmet just trailed of Just. Like. That. And he knew it bugged the shit outta me.

With a sigh I said "Em, I love you and all but you gotta know I love to skateboard and injuries and what not and danger comes along with that."

"I know I know. But you scared the crap outta me."

"Is that what the rest of your sentence was?"

"Yep"

I turned around just now noticing a guy and a girl the girl had the features of a pixie I'm gonna call her Tinkerbelle for now on even when I do find out her name. And the guy he had the features of a god. He was absolutely gorgeous. He had bronze hair that stuck up in every which way and had the most beautiful emerald eyes. Just now noticing that Tinkerbelle had grey eyes, really beautiful grey eyes.

I turned to Tinkerbelle and said "So Tinkerbelle you just now moved in, right?"

"Oh I am and my brother Edward here is new too. Oh and we are gonna be the bestest of friends. We can have sleepovers, and give ourselves a makeover….."

I tuned her out after the makeover thing and did the only thing that I knew to do and ran away screaming, because I am not one for makeovers hell I don't even like sleepovers unless there's are at least a couple of guys there and video games and chips and oh don't forget about the pop.

Around eight o'clock I climbed out of the tree that I have been in and started skate boarding home.

When I walked inside I started tip toeing to my room.

"Isabella Marie Swan stop right there"

"Oh damn"

"Your later than usual the curfew is 9:00 its 9:30, but I'll let it slip given the circumstances."

"What circumstances?"

"Emmet told me that you ran away screaming and told me why, to tell you the truth I woulda done the same thing."

"Thanks dad, I'm goin to bed now."

"Yep see ya in the morning."


	2. Why do you hate me?

Tomboy Bella

Chapter 2

Why do you hate me?

I woke up the next morning put on my versable shorts and put my sweats over that lowly on my hips. I then slipped on my black tank top. I went down stairs to find _everyone _literally Tinkerbelle and Eddie included. I put on my basketball shoes on, went over to the closet got the basketball out and walked over to the little circle.

"Anyone up to a bit of game?"

Emmet, jasper and I were against Eddie & Tinkerbelle. & my team won 10 to 8. I was so happy, but rose was so pissed… well sucks to be her. I went inside took a shower put on some black skinny's, my papa roach t- shirt my pure black converse with rainbow shoe strings, & my hoodie. It was a white hoodie... but ohh well.

I had blond hair & really dark eyes naturally. This was weird because everybody else in my family had dark hair and hazel eyes.

And then I went down stairs with my DS, turned on the TV, hmm… what to watch? Charlie the chocolate factory came on and I was happy with that. Edward came walking in with Emmet.

"Yo, Izzy. Edward's gonna be over here all day, jazz is over at his house doing some assignment, told me to tell you. For some odd reason. never-"

Then I interrupted him & said "see ya!" & ran over to jaspers house. I think I heard a what the hell? From Emmet. I spent all day with jasper. We sat round texted, read and played video games… but all too soon it was time for me to go home. I didn't wanna go, I was afraid Eddie would be there. & jasper knew that I hated Edward. He seemed a bit too… well sure of himself. and I hated it, the only other person I know that's like that is my brother… but it don't bother me because… well he's my bro for life.

I walked to my house and surprise surprise, there he was. Whoopty doo.

I glared at him & Emmet coughed I looked at Emmet and saw that he was a bit scared. So I just went inside, and up the stairs to my room. I took a shower & went to bed.

The next morning I got up, straitened my hair. Did my make- up… pretty dark just like usual. Got my rainbow skinny's on, with my rainbow hello kitty tank top. Along with my hoodie, then put my shoes on. It was the summer so I went skate boarding. I took my phone & mp3 player though. I went skate boarding for almost 5 hrs. Just around town. I refused to go home until my battery died. When I got home I went and got my DS and sat on the couch watching TV with everybody, and yes I do mean EVERYBODY. Grr… It bothered me. I mean he's over here like every day. Then Eddie asked me, strait out why I hated him. But I didn't notice until Emmet pushed me. I paused my game and said what?

"Jeez, Izzy. You're worse than me. Edward just asked you a question."

I looked at him & he repeated his question "why do you hate me?"

Then I said "ohh… it's the vibe you give off."

"I give off a vibe?"

"Yupp"

"Well, what is it?"

Trying really hard not to laugh I said "the gay vibe" everybody in the room started cracking up, even myself. He got up and started to walk away & then I grabbed his hand and said "doode, I was just joking. Chill out."

"Okay well if you were just joking then what kinda vibe do I give off?"

"Well honestly… I don't know. But I don't like it."

He said okay and sat back down. I went back to my game and pretty soon rose & Alice started talking about girly stuff... ehh I don't care & jazz & em were playin a video game. And Edward was watching them. I stood up & stretched. Went into the kitchen and started making dinner. Chicken dumplings, mashed potatoes & yams. I loved it. And so didn't everybody else. Then everybody went home & I went and took a shower and went to bed. What a weird few days this has been… hopefully when I wake up it'll all be a dream.

**Sorry you guys bout the short chapter… I didn't know what to put in it. Did I do well? Review & tell me if you liked it, or if you didn't. Or if you think I should do something differently. REVIEW! Plz & thank you. Muchez love**

**Vivi.**


End file.
